Operación: 10 Días
by noone00
Summary: ‒ Tranquila, mi amor, estarán bien; ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Y allí, Videl conoció lo que era el terror.
1. Refuerzos

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Era una muy mala idea...una muy, pero muy mala idea.

‒ Oh, vamos, Videl, no es para tanto…

‒ ¿Estas de broma? No puedo acceder a esto. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si lo hiciese? No pienso poner la vida de mis bebés en peligro.

‒Definitivamente, estas exagerando…

‒ ¡Gohan! ‒ Estaba empezando a ofenderse. Su propio esposo estaba en su contra.

‒ Es tu mejor amiga desde siempre, ¿no confías en ella?

‒Claro que sí, pero porque la conozco sé que no tiene experiencia alguna en el cuidado de niños.

‒ Cuido de Pan una vez…

‒Sí y por poco nuestra hija termina pareciéndose a un pitufo, teñida de azul – dijo –Además, fue por un par de horas; no días completos. ‒ tenía un punto.

‒Bueno, si no confías en dejarle todo el trabajo a Erasa, puedo decirle a Sharpner que venga también

Por todos los cielos…

‒ Gohan, ¿acaso quieres deshacerte de tus hijos? ¿Es eso? ‒ el joven rodó los ojos, ante la seriedad que mostraba su amada en esos momentos.

‒ Vi, no podemos llevarlos. Bulma, mi madre y tu padre vienen también y no creo que quieras exponer a nuestros hijos a los cuidados del maestro Roshi ‒ un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven justiciera.

‒ Pues...yo me quedo.

‒ ¿Y desaprovechar esta oportunidad? De ninguna manera; te amo, mi vida, y nunca te forzaría hacer algo que no quieras, pero haré una excepción y te llevaré a la fuerza si necesito hacerlo. ‒ respondió el joven científico.

Bulma y Videl habían creado una serie de mini-robots que revolucionarían el campo de la medicina. Estos tenían la capacidad de ser ingeridos por el paciente y destruir tejidos dañados, coágulos de sangre e incluso, podían servir de soporte para la extracción de objetos extraños dentro del cuerpo, sin convertirse en algún patógeno invasivo. Sería presentado en la gran feria Bio-Mach durante diez días y ella debía estar presente, ya que, el diseño y la concepción fue enteramente suyo.

‒ Pero Gohan…

‒ Ok; vamos analizar nuestras opciones‒ tomó asiento en una de las sillas cercana; Videl se mantuvo de pie al lado del lavabo de la cocina ‒ Goten y Trunks no son una opción viable; apenas pueden mantenerse en una pieza. Pan ha estado algo rebelde, por lo que, no creo que sea buena idea dejarla a cargo. Krillin pasa todo el día en la comisaria y no creo que 18 tenga la paciencia para tratar con niños que no son suyos ‒ Videl le dio la razón.

‒ ¿Piccolo?

‒ No creo que podamos sacarlo del más allá para que sea niñero…‒ respondió mirando a su esposa con extrañeza.

‒ No perdía nada con intentarlo ‒ cualquier oportunidad de recuperar a la mejor niñera de todos los universos valía la pena. ‒ ¿Vegeta? ‒ Gohan inclinó la cabeza y le observó por encima de los lentes.

‒ Y él que quiere deshacerse de nuestros hijos soy yo…‒ El científico/investigador fue descartando a todos sus conocidos de confianza hasta que quedaron las dos opciones del principio. ‒Vamos a darles una oportunidad. Son, técnicamente, sus tíos y son los que, pueden ayudarnos en esto.

Gohan nunca se equivocaba y esperaba que esta vez, no fuese la excepción.

* * *

Estiró su brazo al sentir la vibración de su móvil. Era su día libre y ella especificó que no quería ser molestada. Buscó en su bolso y al no encontrarlo, bufó frustrada.

‒Ni siquiera puedo tomar el sol en paz ‒ expresó molesta. Por fin, encontró el irritante aparato ‒ ¿Diga? ‒ respondió de un modo no muy amable.

‒ _¿Es un mal momento?_ ‒ el semblante de la rubia cambió drásticamente.

‒ ¿Videl? ¡Videl! Hola, amiga, ¿cómo has estado?

‒ _Excelente, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Cómo va tu línea de ropa nueva?_

‒ Se ha vendido de maravillas; ya tengo pedidos con tres meses de anticipación.

‒ _Eso suena bien._

‒Sí… ¿todo en orden? ¿A qué debo esta placentera llamada?

‒ _Pues, veras, Gohan y yo nos ausentaremos por unos días y como expresaste que querías involucrarte un poco más con nuestros hijos, pensamos que, tal vez, te gustaría cuidarlos en nuestra ausencia, si no estás ocupada…_

La rubia se quedó muda por unos segundos. La relación con Videl y Gohan no había sido la mejor en los últimos cinco años. El contacto se había convertido en uno totalmente electrónico y en uno que no pasaba tan frecuentemente como le gustaría. Sus carreras eran demandantes y no podían coincidir en horarios para visitas, llamadas o simplemente mensajes frecuentes, pero siempre la tenía presente; ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga...A pesar de que, exceptuando a Pan, solo conocía a los bebés por fotos…

Su mejor amiga que le estaba confiando el cuidado de sus más grandes tesoros.

‒ ¡Claro que lo haré! ‒ Videl estaba depositando su confianza en ella y no la defraudaría, aunque por dentro estuviese teniendo un mini ataque de pánico.

* * *

Decir que estaba extrañado era quedarse corto. Cuando vio en el identificador de llamadas que se trataba de Gohan, nunca pasó por su cabeza que sería para "reclutarlo" como un refuerzo para Erasa mientras cuidaba de sus hijos. Ese plural lo sorprendió bastante, pues hace unos cinco años que no los visitaba ni tenía una profunda conversación con él o con Videl, y hasta donde sabía, solo tenían una hija; su amiga siempre comentaba que Pan estaba cuidando a Gohan;

Comenzaba a tener sentido.

Aun así, aceptó la propuesta. Por dos razones: el hecho de que no supiera que sus amigos tenían no uno, si no tres hijos, hizo que quisiese ponerse al día con todo. Segundo: tenía una historia inconclusa con Erasa y podía sacarles provecho a esos diez días juntos y necesitaba hacerlo. Observo su apartamento. Él era uno de los coach de béisbol más importantes de la ciudad y no pasaba mucho tiempo en su hogar que se diga, traduciéndose en una zona de desastre en potencia.

‒ A mal paso, darle prisa…‒ se dijo a si mismo mientras comenzaba a organizar su bolso se viajes.

* * *

 _Hola, Erasa del futuro; este es el primer video diario de toda esta convivencia. Decidí hacerlo para documentar toda esta experiencia y para ver qué tanto he aprendido al final de la misma… Estoy realmente emocionada por cuidar de mis sobrinos, pero no me emociona que sea con Sharpner…Él y yo tenemos…una historia algo complicada y no sé como serán estos diez días._ ‒suspira‒ _En fin…espero poder cuidar de los pequeños bien o…al menos mantenerlos vivos por los próximos diez días, sin causar un daño monumental en la residencia. Espero que cuando tú, Erasa del futuro, veas estos videos, tengas algo bueno entre manos…o que por lo menos, sigas viva …_

Detuvo el video y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo. Dio otro gran suspiro, mentalizándose para lo que venía. Se bajó del auto y divisó la figura de su mejor amiga a la distancia.

‒ ¡Videl! ‒ exclamó. A pesar de que nunca corría, es decir, nunca, se permitió hacer una excepción. Estaba realmente emocionada.

‒ Es un gusto verte, amiga ‒ saludó cuando la rubia llegó hasta ella, acomodando a la pequeña bebé en su regazo.

‒ Supongo que esta preciosura es la pequeña Sakura ‒ dijo acercándose a la pequeña bebé. Era como ver una versión en miniatura de Videl.

‒ Así es ‒ respondió y se enfocó en la pequeña, ganando la atención de la bebé. ‒ Saluda a tía Erasa, amor ‒ hizo el movimiento de manos, simulando un saludo, siendo imitada por la bebé, a su manera

‒ ¡Que inteligente! ‒ exclamó

‒ Así es, acaba de cumplir ocho meses...ya sabe pararse solita ‒ dijo con una voz aguda mientras le hacía mimos a la pequeña quien respondió con un chillido feliz.

Erasa sonrió ante la escena. El contraste entre la Videl que conoció en sus años de primaria y la que tenía en frente era abismal. Siempre la había apreciado, pero prefería mil veces la versión amable que Gohan había suscitado. Sus amigos tenían apenas treinta y dos años y habían creado una hermosa familia y seguían triunfando en sus respectivas carreras.

‒ Erasa, bienvenida ‒ Hablando del rey de Roma...

‒ ¡Hola, Gohan! ‒ respondió, abrazándolo también.

‒ Qué bueno verte de nuevo.

El erudito se hizo a un lado para darle acceso al hogar, divisando a cierto rubio de inmediato. Aunque estaba enterada de que él sería su refuerzo, la idea no le terminaba de agradar.

‒ Hola, Erasa

‒ Sharpner ‒ respondió neutralmente, tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna.

‒ ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu equipaje? ‒ preguntó Gohan.

‒ Eh...sí ‒ dijo entregándole las llaves del auto, viendo como Sharpner se levantaba y seguía al esposo de su amiga

‒ ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Videl al notar la tensión que se creó repentinamente.

Erasa solo sonrió

‒ De maravillas ‒ respondió ‒ ¿Dónde están los otros pequeños?

‒ En sus habitaciones ‒ le respondió ‒ ¡Pan!¡Gohan! Vengan un momento, por favor. ‒

Se escucharon una serie de pasos, hasta que la rubia pudo divisar dos figuras descendiendo por las escaleras. El primero, un pequeño niño de cabellos negros que hacían juego con su par de ojos. El niño era una ternurita y era extremadamente parecido a Gohan. La segunda, era su primera sobrina oficial. No la veía hace unos cuatro años, por la época en que utilizaba aquella ropa ruda y el pañuelo naranja sobre su corto cabello. Estaba un tanto diferente, habiendo crecido en estatura y estando más desarrollada en cuanto a lo que recordaba. Además de que su cabello se encontraba más largo.

‒ ¡Tía Erasa! ‒ exclamó la mayor, reconociéndola y abrazándola al llegar a ella.

‒ Wow, estas enorme, Pan ‒ respondió. Definitivamente, debía ponerse al día con su sobrina, pero por ahora, debía centrarse en la otra personita que le miraba con curiosidad ‒ Hola, tú debes de ser Gohan ‒ el pequeño niño de tres años, asintió tímidamente.

‒ Me puede decir Junior; así no me confunde con mi papá ‒ respondió tímidamente, pero tratando de ser lo más educado posible.

‒Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta ‒ respondió ‒ Soy Erasa, un gusto.

‒ Oh, usted es la mejor amiga de mi mamá, ¿cierto? ‒ ella asintió ‒Mucho gusto, señorita.

Hasta el momento, no veía cómo estos niños podrían matarla. Esperaba que siguiese así.

* * *

‒ Creo que ya no falta nada ‒ comentó la joven ingeniera mientras llegaba a la entrada de su hogar con una maleta ‒ Ya te expliqué las horas de dormir, las de llegada, que comen, sus actividades, sus medicinas, su…

‒ Videl, tranquila; ‒ intervino Sharpner ‒ Todo está claro y nos encargaremos.

‒Exactamente; vayan tranquilos. ‒ Kami sabía que, si no fuese por Gohan, ella se quedaría, pero ya no quedaba de otra. Sharpner tomó su maleta y la llevó afuera donde Gohan esperaba ‒ No te preocupes; los cuidaremos bien. Te cuidé a ti por años, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar de niños genéticamente similares a ti? ‒ Videl sonrió.

‒ Tienes razón...

Puede que lo haya dicho para tranquilizarla, pero no mentía. Desde que conoció a Videl, a la tierna edad de diez años, la rubia se auto-impuso la misión de cuidarla. Ella era una buena chica y la rubia sentía que merecía su amistad. Lo hizo en la soledad hasta que Sharpner y luego Gohan llegaron como refuerzo.

‒ ¡Niños, vengan a despedir a sus padres! ‒ llamó Erasa, escuchando pasos de inmediato. ‒ ¿Ves? Ya reconocen mi autoridad ‒ dijo felicitándose a sí misma.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, los niños Son-Satan se encontraban alrededor de Videl, despidiendo a su madre. Pan le entregó a la pequeña Sakura y esta se mantuvo unos segundos con la menor de sus hijos, abrazándola. Era la primera vez desde su nacimiento que se separaría de ella por más de un día. Se la devolvió a su primogénita y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Pan, para luego agacharse y recibir en sus brazos a su pequeño Gohan

‒ Vas a volver pronto, ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó la pequeña replica de su esposo y Videl sintió su corazón derretirse

‒ Estaré aquí antes de que lo notes. ‒ respondió ‒ ¿Me das un beso para el viaje? ‒ el niño asintió y se acercó a Videl para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarla.

Solo se iría por diez días y ya lo estaba dudando.

‒ ¡Todo listo! ‒ expresó Gohan entrando a la residencia y realizando su propia despedida para sus hijos. Tomándolos en brazo, incluyendo a su primogénita de casi catorce años en un abrazo grupal ‒ Se portan bien con los tíos, ¿entendido?

‒ Sí ‒ respondieron sus dos hijos mayores, secundados por la bebé que trató de responder a su manera.

Sin más, la pareja se despidió de sus amigos e ingresaron en el auto. Gohan escuchó a su esposa suspirar y la tomó de la mano en una señal tranquilizadora.

‒ Tranquila, mi amor, estarán bien; ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Y allí, Videl conoció lo que era el terror.

* * *

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró. Ambos rubios giraron sobre sus talones y observaron a los tres chicos bajo su tutela durante los siguientes diez días. Los hijos de Gohan y Videl también analizaron a los adultos.

Era como si fuese el preludio de una batalla campal y épica entre dos bandos. Los presentes sabían que existían tres posibilidades para los siguientes días: La primera, la llamada "ideal' es que llevaran la fiesta en paz y se comportaran como si fuesen una de esas familias idóneas de TV. La segunda, también conocida como "la realista" consistía en que tendrían sus altos y bajos en toda la convivencia, ya que, al no tratarse a diario, tenían que encontrar el equilibrio para hacerlo funcionar. Y la tercera, también llamada como "la apocalíptica" era la representación máxima de la ley de Murphy, donde todo lo que podría salir mal, saldría mal y terminaría siendo el peor desastre desde la creación de la humanidad.

Ambos bandos se observaron. Estos serían unos muy interesantes diez días de convivencia.

* * *

 **Tengo un brote de inspiración con esta pareja…Esta historia será una forma de relajarme, ya que, será un tanto diferente a las que suelo hacer cotidianamente. Tenía esa idea rondando por un tiempo y como siempre, no pude resistirme a compartirla con ustedes. Espero saber que les ha parecido; su apoyo ayuda mucho a la hora de actualizar. Responderé los reviews con cuenta a través de PM y los invitados, en la próxima actualización, para cambiar un poco la dinámica con esta historia.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	2. Versión de Prueba

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para su entretenimiento y su diversión**

* * *

Hasta el momento, los niños se estaban comportando. Pan se había encuartelado en su habitación, la pequeña mini-versión de Gohan había salido al jardín, quedándose tendido en el pasto, sin hacer absolutamente nada (cosa que le parecía extraña). La pequeña bebé se encontraba en el corral jugando con los juguetes y era a la que estaba vigilando en ese momento; era la más pequeña, era lo lógico. Se acercó a la niña y llamó su atención.

‒ Hola, pequeña ‒ Sakura levantó la vista hacia ella. Los grandes e inocentes zafiros de la pequeña le observaban con anticipación, como si esperara a que la rubia prosiguiera ‒ Vamos…‒ se agachó y la tomó en brazos ‒ ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu hermano? ‒preguntó, comenzando a caminar hacia el jardín.

El hijo del medio la intrigaba.

Se esperaría que un niño de tres años fuera una verdadera bola de energía andante, pero su sobrino era tranquilo, muy tranquilo…y hasta el momento, seguía debatiéndose cuál sería la mejor táctica para acercarse a él, así que, decidió guiarse de sus instintos. El niño, al sentir que no estaba solo, giró su atención hacia la rubia.

‒ Hola, tía Erasa ‒ saludó, volviendo su vista hacia el cielo.

‒ Hola, pequeño ‒ respondió, sentándose a su lado. Acomodó a la pequeña en su regazo.

‒ ¿Necesita que haga algo?

‒ No ‒ respondió, colocando a la niña en el césped. Sin dudarlo, la bebé comenzó a gatear hacia su hermano. ‒ Solo quería ver qué hacías…

‒ Veo las nubes…

‒ ¿Por qué?

‒ No lo sé; me gusta ‒ respondió. En ese momento, la bebé colocó sus manos sobre el niño, orgullosa de haber llegado hasta él; Gohan se sentó, atrayendo a la pequeña, envolviéndola entre sus pequeños brazos. En ese momento, Erasa sintió como su corazón explotaba de ternura ‒ Hola, Saku, ¿quieres jugar?

‒ ¿Yo puedo jugar también?

El niño sonrió.

* * *

‒ Bien, aquí estamos… ‒ el joven científico dejó las maletas a un lado e ingresó junto a su esposa a la habitación del hotel. El viaje había sido relativamente tranquilo, a pesar de las dudas que atormentaban a Videl. ‒ La habitación es enorme ‒ comentó Gohan tratando de llamar la atención de su esposa, pero ésta siguió sin responder ‒ Amor, están bien…deja de preocuparte ‒ se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. La joven madre pareció despertar de su letargo.

‒ Sí, perdón, es solo que…

‒ Lo sé, sé que es difícil, pero confío en ellos; todo estará bien…‒ besó su frente tiernamente y le sonrió ‒ ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer? El viaje fue algo tedioso. ‒ ella no pareció convencida del todo. ‒ Luego de cenar, los llamaremos, ¿bien?

Finalmente, Videl asintió.

* * *

‒ ¿Qué rayos es eso?

‒Es la cena ‒ respondió el rubio, notablemente orgulloso de su creación.

La especie de papilla grisácea que estaba sobre la mesa no se veía para nada apetitosa.

‒ Se mueve…‒ comentó Pan

‒ Claro que no…‒ defendió el rubio

‒ Los niños no van a comer esto…

‒ ¡Oh, por favor! ‒ se quejó ‒ Es un platillo que hago regularmente y nada me ha pasado.

‒ Eso explica muchas cosas…‒ Pan y Gohan rieron por lo bajo. Erasa se acercó al refrigerador. Inspeccionó las opciones por unos momentos y luego procedió ‒ ¿Quieren tacos? ‒ Con aquella simple pregunta, los mayores del matrimonio Son se acercaron a la cocina, para ayudar con la preparación ‒ Cuida de la bebé, ¿bien? ‒ el rubio suspiró, sin ninguna opción.

La rubia, como anticipó, lo había evitado y trató de interactuar lo menos posible con él, así que, pensó en hacer una buena acción para bajar las defensas de la chica, pero fue en vano; parece que lo había empeorado. Decidió obedecerla y cuidar de la integrante más pequeña del grupo.

‒ Hola, Sakura ‒ la tomó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. ‒ ¿Tú también piensas que mi platillo era horrible? ‒ la niña solo le observó, con uno de sus deditos en su boca ‒ ¿Crees que soy tonto por intentar hacerlo? ‒ Ella emitió un pequeño chillido como respuesta. Sabía que su situación era más preocupante si tenía que recurrir a una bebé de ocho meses para poder desahogarse. La tomó de su regazo y la colocó de frente a él ‒ ¿Qué piensas debo hacer? ‒ la bebé tomó su rostro entre sus manos regordetas y sonrió. Bien…no sabía qué significaba aquello, pero la sonrisa de la niña lo alegró sobremanera. ‒ Eres muy persuasiva…

El momento llegó a su fin cuando cierto olor llegó contundentemente al rubio.

‒ ¡Erasa! ¡La niña necesita un cambio de pañal!

‒ ¡Pues encárgate!

‒ ¡¿Yo?!

‒ ¿Quién más?

Oh…por…Dios…

* * *

Sin exagerar, llevaba diez minutos pensando en la mejor estrategia para cambiar el dichoso pañal. La niña observaba con curiosidad al adulto que no dejaba de mirarla con semblante pensativo.

‒Tio Sharpner, ¿se encuentra bien? ‒ observó al dueño de la infantil voz que le hablaba desde la puerta ‒ Pan me envió a ver si estaba bien.

‒ Estoy bien…

‒ ¿Aún no cambia el pañal?

‒ No ‒ admitió con cierta vergüenza

‒ Si quiere, puedo ayudarlo.

‒ ¿Lo has hecho antes? ‒ él negó

‒He visto a mamá hacerlo…‒ Era realmente humillante tener que recurrir a un pequeño para aquel tipo de cosas, pero era hijo de Gohan; de seguro, a su corta edad, ya sabía mucho más que él. ‒ Lo primero, es retirar el pañal usado…‒ en el momento en que realizó la instrucción fue como si el olor se intensificase más allá de lo insoportable; se contuvo para no vomitar y lo envolvió lo mejor que pudo; era una pesadilla.

* * *

Cuando las chicas habían terminado de colocar la cena en sobre la mesa familiar, el teléfono sonó.

‒ ¿Hola?

‒ _Hola, Erasa, ¿cómo está todo?_

‒ ¡Hola, Videl! ‒ respondió alegremente ‒ Todo bien; estamos por cenar

‒ _¿Y los chicos? ¿Se han comportado?_

‒ Perfectamente; incluso nos ayudan en la casa ‒ sabía que no podía cantar victoria tan pronto; aún faltaban nueve días de prueba.

‒ _Me alegro; los llamaré antes de que se vayan a dormir por video llamada; provecho_

‒ Gracias ‒ la llamada terminó, por lo que, Erasa decidió ir a revisar por qué el cambio de un pañal estaba tardando tanto. Al entrar a la habitación, vio la razón.

‒ ¡¿Qué pasó?! ‒ preguntó al ver el desastre. Talco, pañales y demás utensilios por todas partes.

‒ Mira, lo logramos ‒ respondió Sharpner, enseñando a la pequeña como si fuese un trofeo.

Erasa solo quería matarlo.

* * *

 **¡Por fin, pude actualizar! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Lo siento algo corto (lo veo como una pequeña introducción), pero les prometo que el próximo estará más condensado. Gracias a:** _daianapotter_ **por su review y a todos los que le han dado favs y follows. Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comenzar.**

 **NOTA: Recuerden que pueden contactarme tanto por el PM o a través del blog que les dejé en mi profile.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
